It's Complicated
by SpriTe0110
Summary: This is a W.I.P about CoD. My Oc is Rosa.
1. Prologue: Maybe

Prologue: Maybe

"Simon? Simon! Where are you? Si… there you are, you naughty little boy."

"Mama, I am okay. Did you get worried?" asked, a small boy with dazzling grey eyes.

"Of course I did. Why were you hiding?"

"Papa had come. I got scared Mama. So I ran away with Tommy."

"Simon? Where are you, you good for nothing… ah, there you are. Hiding behind your mother eh?"

"No, please. Leave him alone. He is just a little boy," his mother begged.

"Shut up! Come here Simon. Papa won't hurt you. We'll go to the festival."

"Really Papa?"

"Don't do this… please…"

"Don't worry Mama; we'll get back from the festival soon."

"Simon…" shuddered his mother, as his father led him away and he turned around to smile at her.

"Riley? Riilleey! You are good for nothing, you know that right?"

"Stop it. You know nothing." Said Riley, his grey eyes tensed.

"Tried to run away from me? No-one runs away from me Riley. No-one runs away from Roba. Poor, poor Mama. You couldn't even protect your own family. What makes you think you can protect this fine, fine woman?"

"No, leave her alone… Noooo"

He woke up panting and looked at his surroundings. The room was dark and he was on the bed. He sensed someone lying next to him. It was a cold night outside but he was still sweating. He felt around the bedside table for his knife. He turned to the figure lying next to him.

She woke up with a start and held his hand. She switched on the bedside lamp.

"Simon, hey… Look at me. Hey! It's me. You're with me. Everything's ok. You're safe."

She slowly removed the knife from his hand and threw it on the ground.

"Look, it's me… Rosa."

Simon turned to look at her. Her brown hair was tousled, the mascara smudged and a sheet loosely wrapped around her.

"Was it the same dream? About your father?"

He nodded and turned to get out of the bed. She pulled him towards her.

"Don't," she said, her fingers tracing the scars on his chest. "Stay. With me."

She tightened her grip on him and he pulled back her hair tightly. Her lips parted in anticipation and he hesitated for a moment.

"It's me… just me."

He responded with a deep kiss. He removed the sheet and pressed himself against her. She ran her hands up his back and through his hair while he kissed her neck and shoulders. He pushed her down and got over her.

"I love you Simon."

"I love you too."

It was past midnight. He stood near the balcony, with a lit cigarette and the moon shining bright overhead. She rose from the bed silently, went up to him and wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"Why'd you wake up? Go back to sleep babe."

"No, I wanna be here. I want this moment to be frozen forever, just the two of us."

"I'm scared Rosa."

"Don't be. I'm right here. Everything will work out."

"I'm so sorry. You… you deserve so much more."

"I just want you. Nothing more."

"No Rose, I… what if I can't stop myself next time? What if you don't wake up next time? What if you're too late?"

"Shhh… It's gonna be okay. Things will be fine. You will be alright soon, won't you?"

He looked at her and then glanced up at the moon, his grey eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Hmmm… soon… maybe."


	2. Chapter 01: The Ghost Of You

Chapter 1: The Ghost of You

Simon looked at Rosa's face. She looked so peaceful when she slept. He brushed a strand of brown hair away from her face. The time according to his watch was 4am. His thoughts drifted back to a few hours.

He was lying on her lap and she was stroking his head, humming a soft melody to help him sleep. She tried so hard to stop, but a few rogue tears escaped from eyes. Rosa wiped them away quickly lest he saw them, but he did, he always knew.

He knew she didn't deserve him. Or rather, he didn't deserve her. He never did. She was an angel, who deserved a happy life free of worries and he… he was a monster.

He kissed her on the forehead and got up from the bed. He knew he had to do it. No matter what. He gave her a glance and then walked towards the door. He placed a paper on the table next to the door and walked out, leaving drops on the ground where he was standing.

"Simon!" gasped Rosa as she woke up. She knew something was wrong. Her hands searched the empty spot on the bed. Her heart skipped a beat. She glanced at the watch. It was 7am.

"It's okay. It's okay, he's probably gone for a walk." she said to calm herself. She got up and changed into a pair of tight blue denims and a racerback top.

She had a bad feeling. Simon should've been back by now. He would've called atleast. He knew she got worried when she didn't know where he was. Rosa decided that pacing would not help. Instead some breakfast might. As she went towards the door, her eyes went towards the sheet of paper. That wasn't there last night. She was sure of it. She took the paper and gave a loud gasp. Dropping it Rosa ran out of the door.

Rosa was out on the streets, frantically running from person to person, asking the same question.

"Excuse me, have you seen Simon? Michelle? Did Simon come by? Please, can you tell me where Simon might be?"

All the answers to her questions were negative. No one had seen him. No one knew where he was.

Suddenly her phone rang.

"Simon?" she almost screamed.

"No, it's me, Martina. Is everything alright? Sis?"

"He's gone," said Rosa, realization finally sinking in.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Simon's gone. He left Martina. He's gone."

It was no longer clear whether she was talking to her cousin or telling herself. She disconnected the phone and walked back to their… no, her apartment. Her face was empty, like something in her had died.

Rosa entered the bedroom again and looked at the bed. The sheets were crumpled up. She read the letter again. It was brief. Simon had never been a man of many words.

"Dearest Rosa,

I'll love you forever.

Forgive me,

Simon."

She went to bed and got into a fetal position wrapping the sheet around her. It still smelled of him. The thoughts of their passionate love making drifted into her mind. She couldn't hold it in her any longer.

"SIMON!" she screamed, her voice reflecting her broken heart.

"WHY DID YOU GO AWAY? WHY SIMON?"

And then came her tears like a tempest.

It was evening. The cold wind was blowing through her hair. She was standing on the bridge, glancing down below. She closed her eyes, and could almost feel their laughter when she remembered them walking together on this same bridge. Tears rolled down. How could he do it? To her? They had spent five years together. She was seventeen when she had met the twenty year old Simon Riley.

His very thoughts were like knife wounds for her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"SIMON!" she screamed. "I WON'T LIVE WITH THE GHOST OF YOU. I WON'T"

And then she leaned towards the water…


	3. Chapter 02: Without You

Chapter 02: Without You

"Hey Miss! Hey! Stop!"

Rosa felt a strong pair of hands pull her back.

"Have you lost your mind? What's wrong with you?"

"Let. Me. Go. Why did you pull me up?" screamed Rosa at her rescuer, still facing the water.

"Whatever your reason, that wasn't the best thing to do." He yelled back pointing at the water body.

"You don't know me! You don't know what happened to me. Don't you dare…"

Rosa stopped abruptly as she turned around and came face to face with a pair of blue eyes.

"I know I don't know you but dying isn't going to help. Please miss." He pleaded.

Rosa lost her composure and hugged him, crying uncontrollably.

"He left… He just left. I d-didn't even get a chance to stop him."

He quietly held her in his arms, a little unsure as to how to help her. This wasn't something he had planned for. Plan for? He hadn't even been trained for something like this. He was just a soldier returning home. He looked at her. She was young; about eight to ten years younger than he was. She wasn't very tall either, but her hair was beautiful as it fell down her shoulders. Suddenly he realized that she was shivering. He took off the black leather jacket he was wearing and put it around her.

"I'm sorry," he began, "I really am. I wish I could help."

Rosa stepped away from his arms, as soon as his words cut through her haze. Her tears had wet the white t-shirt he was wearing underneath. She took a look at the man standing in front of her. His blue eyes reminded her of him. He had cropped hair and his dog togs were hanging from his neck. His face seemed a little worried as if he was unsure about what she would do next. She decided to apologise and leave.

"No, I'm sorry. I r-ruined your shirt."

"It's okay. It really is. Can I walk you somewhere?"

"No! I mean, I have caused you enough trouble." Rosa replied earnestly.

"I insist. Let's just get you home safe okay?"

It was late and having some company would help her. She dreaded going back alone, to the empty apartment. But this man was a stranger. She didn't know if she should trust him, but then again, he had saved her.

As if he could read her mind, he said, "You can trust me. I'm a British soldier."

His face was kind. However she was still confused. She had trusted Simon and he had left her. Now, she thought that she might as well trust a stranger.

"Strangely, I do trust you. Let's go." replied Rosa.

"Hey umm miss? Could we stop to eat somewhere? I am a bit hungry." He said, trying hard not to sound like a jerk. Surely his hunger was way down priority list now.

"Come back to my place er…"

"John."

"Yea, I could fix something for you John. It's the least I could do," said Rosa forcing a smile.

John Smiled back at her and started walking beside her.

Rosa lay on her bed, trying hard to get some sleep. It had been three months since Simon had left. There was still no sign of him. There wasn't even a single message from him. She had almost convinced herself that he had gone away, perhaps never to return. She didn't know what to do. Then there was John. He had saved her and he would call once every couple of days or so to make sure she was okay. She let it go to the answering machine most of the time. She didn't feel like talking much.

She had to get herself together and accept that she would have to life without him otherwise she would go truly crazy. He; it hurt her too much to even say his name, wasn't the kind of guy who wouldn't send her a message. Atleast once.

The pain in her heart wasn't violent as before; now it was a steady continuous throbbing like an open wound. Would it ever heal? Just then, the phone rang, breaking her train of thoughts. She let it go to the answering machine.

"Hey Rosa! It's me, again. I hope you are okay, or atleast better. Did he er call? I wish you would pick up once."

Rosa decided that it was very rude of her to keep on trying to avoid him. What had happened with him was not John's fault. She answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Thanks for picking up."

"I'm sorry. I have…"

John cut her off.

"You don't have to apologise you know. It's okay. I understand."

Tears welled up in her eyes. It had been so wrong of her to be rude to him. He was nice, real nice to her.

"Rosa, are you okay?"

"Yea, thanks. Uh John?"

"Yea, go on."

"Why do you care about what happens to me? Even after i've been so rude to you?"

There was absolute silence on the other side of the phone. Rosa checked her phone. Nope, the call was still connected.

"John?"

"I… I don't know. It just feels right."

Rosa did not reply. She just kept quiet.

"Are you sure you're fine? Do you want me to bring some soup?"

"No thanks. I'm ok."

"Sure?"

"Yea. I just wanna be alone tonight. Sort out a few things."

John stayed silent for a while before replying.

"Okay. Well if you need anything, give me a call. Whenever. 'kay?"

"I will. Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it. Try to get some sleep Rosa. Take care."

He disconnected the call. Rosa turned to face the balcony. All the events were taking a toll on her. She was tired but for the first time in months, she felt that things were going to be fine.

"I am without you Simon. But it feels so strange now. I never thought you'd leave, but you did. I never thought I'd live without you, but I am living, little by little every day. I think I am going to be fine Simon. I think I am going to fine without you…"


End file.
